Life's Tragedy:Onslaught of the Dark Lord
by Blitz KriegHerr
Summary: A new enemy has emerged, Lord Daigon. No one knows anything about him. Van has come to confront his army. Hitomi is back at Fanelia praying for all to be well. VxH, possible lemon. Gore eventually. Continuation depends on your reviews and opinions.


This is a sample of a fic I was thinking about doing. It's an AU where a major war is going on against Zaibach and the Alliance on Gaea. I have yet to figure where I'm going with this, but if you like then I will come up with something. I am mixing some Warcraft in with this so expect it here and there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Warcraft or anything related to the two.

Prologue

Van sat atop his mount attempting to make out any sign of the enemy over the horizon. His horse was encased in a shining silver plate gilded with gold. Van himself wasn't completely decked out in armor as his horse was. He had shining golden greaves and sabatons with a sparkling golden breastplate with the Fanelian crest on the right breastplate. He also wore golden gauntlets, and the Fanelian sword was sheathed at his side. The sword was what he had no intention of using, for this fight he brandished a large claymore with runes traveling up the center of the blade, each sticking our on either flat side of the blade. The mystic blade had a golden aura about it. He would've made for a mesmerizing sight with his wings about him. Indeed he looked like that of a paladin of ancient lore, but he knew he was no where near as holy as one of the fabled nights.

Then, over the horizon he saw them, Lord Daigon on foot leading his army towards Van's. Many of Van's men shuddered at the sight of the evil Zaibach emperor. He wore demonic looking plate that was a tarnished metal color. His greaves were thorny on the middle and sides of the thighs. His boots were wooly on the sides and back, his shins however, were covered by thick plates decorated with a horned skull on each knee cap. There was a metallic skull just below his breastplate where his abdomen was. His shoulders had spikes running along the outer edges. His black cape blew in the cold winter wind whilst the dim sunlight reflected off his horned helmet. He approached dragging his sword on the ground; it was also a claymore, but it had a blue aura and looked like something the king of the damned himself would use.

Van addressed him and demanded he yield and retreat, but he did not stop marching. Then Van ordered his men to show no mercy and they charged. Daigon's army went from a steady march to an all out charge at Fanelia's finest. When the opposing armies clashed the noise was immense and echoed through out the battlefield. Van hacked through enemy after enemy with his sword in a futile attempt to find Daigon himself. Then he felt a chill run down his spine and turned just in time to block an incoming blow from Daigon's blade.

"You won't win Daigon!" Van screamed pushing Daigon back.

Daigon's eyes glowed blue from his helmet's sockets and a malicious chuckle could be heard bellowing from his helm.

"You will lose everything Van, your kingdom, true love, and soul to my blade! Frostmourne will claim your soul!" He shouted followed by an evil cackle.

Van swung his blade at him with all his might and speed.

"CLANK!" went his sword against Daigon's.

Van had swung so hard that sparks flew from the blades as Daigon blocked the attack. Van stood shocked, no mortal should've blocked that with his Draconian speed and strength. As fully mature Draconian he was stronger than any mere human. Daigon could see the shock in Van's eyes and cackled loudly.

"You wish to take it up a notch I see, well then get ready for the fight of your life!" He roared pulling back taking up a stance.

No sooner than when took up his stance that he began to blow a cold blue and Van felt the temperature drops a few degrees. He knew it wouldn't matter to him, as a Draconian he was less affected by the cold than most humans, another edge he should've had. Daigon charged Van with lightning speed for someone so bulkily built, that Van barely had time to pull up his sword to block the blow. Then the bulky emperor began to follow up with a series of swings that Van could barely parry, much less dodge.

He had never fought such an opponent before in his life; he knew he would have to unleash his full power to defeat this menace. Without further delay he managed to push Daigon back and with a battle hungry roar his wings burst from the slots in the back of his breastplate. He began to glow a golden hue as did his sword.

"So you wish to take it up another notch, huh? Very well my future slave!" Daigon roared with a demonic laugh.

Daigon thrust his sword into the ground and began shaking. The cold blue aura about him thickened in intensity as the ground around him began to shake. His fist shook uncontrollably and the glowing eyes in his helmet intensified and he started to groan. Then suddenly an explosion of blue and black feathers erupted from his back. The blue glow mixed with a black veil of death around his weeks. He looked up at Van, who was petrified by shock and awe.

He could not believe what he was seeing, a black winged Draconian with this much power was unnerving. Then Daigon rushed him weaponless and quickly disarmed Van with no trouble. He locked Van's arms up in one of his own bulkier ones and put his big gloved right hand at Van's throat. Van instantly felt the chill of death and a draining sensation upon feeling Daigon's touch. He struggled in Vain as Daigon tossed him to the ground. He with a large thud and a sickening crack.

Van grimaced in pain upon feeling his right wing's bone crack under his own weight. He screamed in agony as Daigon grabbed him by his the neck of his breastplate.

"What is wrong pitiful king," he said through his dark helmet, "is your wing hurt? Did I brake your wing?"

Van was unresponsive, already feeling weaker under the dark man's grip.

"You will do well to listen to me you brat!" he yelled grabbing Van's left wing and snapping it to the right.

Van screamed in even more pain, and was quickly silenced by a crushing blow to the stomach. He fell to his knees with blood trickling from his mouth. He looked up to meet Daigon's boot. He fell backwards with blood now coming from his nose as well. He looked up to see Daigon bending over him with his Frostmourne in his right whereas his left held him down by his throat.

"This is where you join me in death whether you agree or disagree." He said holding the big blade to Van's throat

To be continued…………..

Well that is something off the top of my head. I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go with it, but I won't go any further than this if I don't get enough people that even want to read it. If you want a better visual of what Daigon looks like then copy and paste this url:http://azder. Hitomi will be featured in this fic. So R&R and maybe this will continue. If not oh well I enjoyed writing this to kill time.


End file.
